Feels Like Rain
by Namicake
Summary: Roxas, loner straight A student, is starting Gr.10. Things are going alright for Roxas, that is, until he attends homeroom for the first time. When he meets Axel, Roxas doesn't know how he feels. Horrible summary. Pairings inside.


**Authors Note:** A giftfic for my dearest Cheshie. I loves her soo much, and her birthday's coming up pretty quickly. This chapter sucks, and I'm hoping to fix it up later. I originally tried to have it up before her birthday, but that failed. So here it is now, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm using WordPad, and I don't have anything like that. As for the way the school looks, I've based it upon parts of my own school that I like.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful copyright owners. I own nothing but the plotline, and the OOC personalities.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC/Very OOC, Alternate Universe, Pence abuse, possibly some crack pairings (I'm limiting myself to two of them), crossovers (I know. Leon/Cloud is ACTUALLY a crossover. It took me like, five months to get that, haha.) Possible timeskips(not likely, I've wanted to write a fic like this for a long time), chapters might take quite a while. Reviews to help me write, and I ask if I haven't posted a new chapter at least once a month that someone sends me a pm, telling me to get my ass in gear. The first chapter was written while listening to "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift. Go figure.

**Pairings:**

Axel/Roxas

_**SLIGHT **_Axel/Demyx.

Zexion/Demyx

Sora/Riku.

Slight Roxas/Namine

There might be crack pairings, and pairings might change. I tend to like to make Riku a bit of an asshole, so watch for SoRiku drama. I will add in surprise pairings later, and I'm debating on Cleon.

**Final notes: **You have been warned. No flames, or I discontinue this fanfic. Not even one. If you don't like the way this fic is, then hit the back button, I don't want to hear it. However, **constructive** critisism is definatly welcome though.

Roxas took a deep breath as he approached the doors of the high school. It was the very first day, and he was just entering the tenth grade. He looked over to his brother, who was standing right beside him, and frowned. Sora reached over and patted his brother's shoulder comfortingly, a huge smile on his face "It's going to be fine Roxas!"

"Yeah. I know." The two boys walked forward and entered the brand new school. It had just been finished this year, and the blond had heard rumors spread about of the gymnasium being the best room, and the most expensive. The doors opened to a large multi-purpose room, with very large glass garage doors on the far wall, with smaller doors on either side which lead outside to the huge field, courtyard, and the rather large basketball court. To the left of him was the detention area, and the right was the main office. Scattered throughout the multi purpose room were tables where students were able to sit and spend lunch hours, as well as times before and after school. There were currently only two or three groups sitting on the tables. Roxas was glad he had chosen to go to normal co-ed highschool with his brother, instead of the all boys school on the other side of town where he would have no one. The blond wasn't good with making friends, and usually buried himself in homework instead. Yes, that was Roxas. The odd one out, anti-social and the straight A student.

Roxas looked throughout the students, looking for someone he may know from middle school. Namely, Olette, Hayner, Pence, or possibly Namine. He knew some other kids, but never really became friends with them. He looked over to his brother when he pulled on his arm.

"Roxas, I think that's the place to check where our homeroom class is," Sora pointed to the right wall where many students were currently crowding. "We need to check, I forgot to grab the schedules from off of the table before we left!" Sora grabbed his arm and ran over to the large group.

Roxas looked at the wall, looking for the tenth grade lists. Once he found his grade, he searched through the many class lists for his name under the teachers' classes. "Marluxia..? Kind of odd." he wondered aloud once he found his new teacher, and memorized the classroom number, he looked through the rest of the class list for anyone he knew, and walked away from the board to let other students find their names, frowning. He was in a brand new school, brand new grade, and he probably wouldn't have any friends than his brother. Sora would be off making friends left and right, and would probably ditch him. That would be just perfect. But he always had his schoolwork, didn't he? It had kept him occupied and not really needing anyone. But he was getting pretty sick of not being able to have anyone to go out with, and to stay home just studying all the time. Roxas looked across the room at his brother who was already making friends. He recognized Riku, Tidus, Kairi, Namine and Wakka, a shorter girl with brown hair which flipped out, a girl who was just a bit shorter than Roxas with black hair which was cropped short, and clothes that barely covered her body. There was a quiet boy near them holding a book, his blue-violet hair was covering his face as he read so he couldn't really see what he looked like. The group was soon joined by Olette, Pence and a few other people who Roxas didn't recognize. He adjusted his bag, and made his way over to the group.

"Hey Roxas!" Olette and Namine greeted in unison.

"Hey guys." Roxas hugged them both, like he usually did. Olette usually got angry when she didn't get a hug from all of her friends at least once every day, and eventually he started hugging Namine too. He and Namine had a bit of a history, met in the fourth grade and were best friends until seventh, where they had started dating until half way through grade eighth. Roxas had been browsing facebook... and realized he didn't have an interest in girls as much as he thought he did. He was straight, but still.. there were a few guys Roxas wouldn't mind going out with. Pence had found out about it, and eventually showed some interest in the blond, and Roxas denied ever getting hard over a guy. It wasn't something he was too open about, he still liked to consider himself straight. After that, Namine thought Roxas didn't like her anymore and they broke up and became friends again. It wasn't anything big, Roxas knew from the start he would not marry her or anything like that. Besides, he didn't like her anymore.

Sora introduced him to the girls, the short one was Selphie, apparently Kairi's new best friend, Yuffie who was loud and a bit pushy, Rikku was a lot like Yuffie, but glared at Riku quite a bit for 'stealing her name' because she was older than him, and had the name first. The boy who was sitting next to the group's name was Zexion, and after he introduced himself he stayed silent, absorbed in his book. Roxas stood next to Olette and tuned out before he could manage to really hear the rest of the group's names.

"So what homeroom does everyone have?" Olette asked excitedly.

Roxas listened to see if anyone else had the same homeroom. Sora had Luxord, along with Pence and Kairi, Selphie was with Rikku in Vexen's class. Yuffie was alone in Leon's, Riku stated that he had Siax' homeroom, and that Hayner was supposed to be in his class. He never really heard where Namine was, and wondered if she had even spoken. The only one in Roxas' homeroom was Zexion, who didn't seem to thrilled about having that teacher.

Eventually Hayner joined the group, and then everyone was in their own conversations. Roxas spaced out after a moment, wondering when school would start. _'This is stupid, just sitting here waiting for the bell to ring...'_ Roxas wondered, and looked to Namine "Nami, do you know what time the bell rings for homeroom?" he asked quietly.

"No, sorry. The office is right there though," she pointed to one of the rooms located in the entryway "you could ask them?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

"I could come with you if you want." She offered, and Roxas just simply shrugged, not particularily caring weither Namine came or not.

"You can if you want, I'd just like to wander around and get to know the place, I don't want to be lost for any classes." Roxas waited for Namine as she stood up, and the two slipped quietly away from the group, only Riku seemed to really notice but never said anything. The two made their way over to the office, and after finding out the bell would ring in about ten minutes, started wandering around the large school.

"I wonder if we'll have any classes together?"

"I don't think we will, Namine. I mean, this is is a huge school."

"We can hope, can't we?"

"Yeah, but someone should be a little realistic here" Roxas chuckled as they turned down a hallway, already lost. "But if not, we have mornings and lunch, right?"

"Of course. But you're taking the bus aren't you? Because you live pretty far..."

"Yeah, but it arrives about a half hour early. Sora and I didn't feel like taking it this morning, so our mom drove us. Will you be here early?" Roxas glanced over at her and frowned, hoping she would be. Lunch wouldn't be very long, and he really enjoyed the girls company.

"I'll come early as much as I can. I don't live far enough to ride a bus, but it is too far to walk. So I have to wait for my parents to drive me."

The pair continued throughout the school, getting lost a few times, laughing the entire way and catching up over everything they missed in their lives. They had managed to make it back to the group as the bell rang. They all said their goodbyes, and Roxas walked to class with Zexion who seemed to know exactly where he was going. The two stayed silent as they made thier way into the small room which was slowly filling up with students. Zexion moved to the back of the room and opened his book again, ignoring Roxas.

The blond hesitated for a few moments as were to sit, and settled for sitting up at the front by himself. He glanced around the room, noticing various flowers and plants all over the place. The windows on the far wall were all opened, the blinds all the way up making the room very bright, and Roxas guessed it was for the plants. The second bell rang soon after, and the teacher walked in behind his desk. Roxas stared at him shocked; bright _pink_ hair. He winced and looked out the window, waiting for him to say something.

"Good Morning Class." came from the pink-haired weirdo who was obsessed with flowers, which freaked Roxas out. Silence came in return, all the kids quieted and just stared at him.

"I said, Good morning."

It took another minute for the class to catch on, and everyone, excluding Roxas and Zexion, had greeted their teacher. He didn't seem to mind, and continued on. "My name is Marluxia, and the various nicknames, or anything else for that matter, that you may hear from your other teachers are nonsense, don't listen to them. Anyways. As you can see, I am a gardener, I love flowers. I'll be bringing in more throughout the year, and changing everything around. I shall also have you know, I am gay."

Silence. Complete, utter, silence.

Roxas watched as a few of the boys in the class cringed away, and some girl's eyes began to sparkle at the thought of a gay teacher. Soon a girl had her hand raised high in the air, looking more excited than most in the class.

"Marluxia-sensei, do you have a boyfriend? Or are you married?" she blurted out excitedly before he could say anything.

Marluxia chuckled "Neither, but there is someone who I plan to be with by the end of the year." He nodded and adjusted one of the flowers on his desk, however Roxas didn't miss the wink Marluxia had sent his way, which made him cringe. "Anyway. Enough with the getting to know each other, we have all year to do that. We have many things to do in the next..." he looked over to the clock, "ten minutes. First off, I'm going to give you your class schedules, a map of the school, a day planner and a school calender. We don't have enough time today to go through everything, so we shall go over it more tomorrow. When I call your name, please come up and get everything."

Roxas zoned out as he began to call role, and looked out the window again. He figured he'd be doing that a lot. _So, my teacher is gay, I'm bisexual, and this is going to suck. Reminder; see if you can switch homeroom.' _he thought to himself, and stood once Marluxia had called him to the front a few minutes later. Marluxia handed him the pile. "You're pretty cute." he commented as he handed it to him.

"Uh, thanks...?" Roxas quickly took it and went back to his seat, deciding that from that moment on he would sit at the back of the class next to Zexion for the rest of the year. Besides, maybe he would be able to talk to him and they could become friends. Roxas would like that. Soon the bell rang, and Roxas followed Zexion out of the classroom.

The rest of the day was pretty boring; he continued throughout his classes in mostly silence. He had Riku in one of his classes, Olette, Hayner and Kairi in another. Yuffie and Rikku were in most of his classes, and Selphie was with him a lot too. He only had one class with Namine, and he took it in hopes of being with her for most of the year. Roxas didn't enjoy art, but Namine did, and he could live with that. When he arrived in the class he let out a sigh, thankful it was the final block before he could go home. He brightened when he saw Namine sitting across the room and went to join her.

"Hey Namine."

"Roxas!" she smiled and hugged him once he sat down next to her.

"How are your classes? Do you have anyone you know in them?"

She shook her head "I only have Kairi for Gym, Sora in math, and you for art. Kairi kind of ignored me today though when we got into class, and Sora noticed me... but didn't really say anything. He was talking to everyone else but me." she said sadly "But it's better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah. and you'll make more friends soon, I'm sure. You're a great person Namine, and anyone who says different is probably retarded." Roxas smiled at her, recieving her sweet smile in return.

"Thanks, Roxas. I'm really glad I have you for art."

"I'm glad I took it, Namine."

The teacher interuppted then, going on about herself and the classroom, expectations and Roxas stopped paying attention after that. Namine had to nudge him once she called role. The two chatted occasionally throughout her lectures, and then the teacher sat back down at her desk, claiming she had things to mark. Roxas had to restrain himself from commenting that it was the first day, and she couldn't of assigned any homework yet.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Roxas took his bag from the floor as well as Namine's, and she smiled in return; Roxas always did things like that for her. The two walked from the classroom, and down the hallway where the majority of the class was headed.

"Did you get your locker assigned yet, Namine?"

She shook her head, and kept her eyes ahead on the students in the hallway, weaving in and out of the other students' way. "No, I didn't.. we only got through half the class list, our homeroom teacher kept getting off task in the beginning. I'll get mine assigned tomorrow morning, I'm sure. Did you?"

"Yeah, but I still have to find it."

She giggled at this, and Roxas smiled over at her. Once they finally were through the hallways in the school and headed outside, Roxas handed Namine her bag back. "I wish I could walk you home, Namine."

"It's okay. I'll be fine, Roxas. Go find Sora." she smiled and waved, turning the other way toward her house. Roxas said goodbye, and headed toward his brother, Riku, Kairi and Selphie who were sitting on the stairs infront of the school. Sora had been sitting on Riku's lap, Kairi sitting two steps below them and to the left, and Selphie on the two boys' right, one step below them.

"Hey guys." he greeted, and everyone but Riku replied to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, we're just waiting for the bus. OOH. Roxxie~ Guess what?" Sora said excitetly, hopping up from Riku's lap and glomping Roxas.

"What is it, Sora?"

"Riku's coming over!" Sora giggled, and turned back to his best friend, but Roxas had a feeling the two had been much more than that for quite some time.

"Of course he is." Roxas glared at Riku, he never really cared much for the pre-maturely grey teenager. It's not like he hated him, he couldn't since his brother was best friends with the bastard, but... he didn't like him. But he would put up with him, and judging by the glare he recieved back, Roxas knew Riku felt the exact same. If not, he probably wanted the blond dead.

Just then, their bus pulled up and they all said goodbye to Kairi, who had decided to head over to Selphie's. The three boys got on the bus, Roxas sitting at the front for the only reason of wanting to get off first, instead of waiting for who knows how many people to get off before him. Riku and Sora sat about midway down, and within five minutes the bus had taken off. Roxas placed his bag on the isle seat in case anyone who wanted to seat hop there, couldn't. He reached into his bag and grabbed his iPod.

The rest of the bus ride went through rather quickly, only twenty minutes or so before he was off the bus. He didn't bother waiting for the other two, and just started to walk home. Sora would be constantly babbling, and Riku would pretend he cared. That's how it was with them, and he didn't like it. He turned up his iPod when he heard Sora calling for him, and kept walking.

The walk from the bus stop to their house only took about five minutes, and Roxas sighed as his house finally came into view. He thought of what he'd do when he got home, not wanting to be around Sora while Riku was there. He debated calling Namine, hoping she'd be at home. He turned off his iPod and placed it into his pocket as he walked up his driveway to the door and opened it, then walked in to take off his shoes. He left the door open for the other two boy's who would be walking in the house at any moment, and hung his bag up on the pole of the staircase then walked into the kitchen to find his mother, Aerith, cooking there.

"Hi Mom. Sora's not in yet, and Riku's over." Roxas walked over to the island in their kitchen, seating himself on one of the stools. He set his bag on the stool next to him.

"Hi sweetie." she greeted with a smile, currently decorating cookies that came fresh out of the oven. She picked one up and handed it to Roxas, who took it and started to nibble absentmindedly on it. "That's good to hear. I really like that Riku kid, he treats your brother well." she continued decorating with a smile on her face.

To this, Roxas scoffed as he got off the stool, "Yeah. Right." He picked up his bag and turned away "Going upstairs." he stated, and left the room and headed for the stairs. However a muffled sound made Roxas go back to the front door, and his eyes widened a little at the sight.

Sora was currently against the doorway, Riku pinning him there while kissing him. Roxas had arrived just in time to see Sora give in and close his eyes, his arms wrapping around Riku. "I knew it." the blond commented, and left them alone, heading to his room. He walked down the hallway and turned into his room, reminding himself to close the door before he went to school. He closed the door behind himself and set his bag down. He walked to his nightstand, taking his laptop off of it as he sat down on his bed.

"I wonder what Namine's doing..." he wondered aloud, his eyes flickered to his cellphone which he had forgotten that morning. He started his laptop up, and signed into msn messenger once it had fully booted. He scrolled down the list, only Pence was online. He logged off before he could be bothered, he didn't really want to talk to Pence. He got off his bed and walked to his desk, setting his laptop down and plugging it in to charge. He took his phone from his nightstand before lying on his bed, one hand behind his head supporting it. He dialed Namine's number.

"Hello?" he heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey Nami, it's Roxas."

"Hi Rox!" she greeted exitedly, "How are you?" she continued after a moment.

"I'm doing alright. You?" he offered politely.

"I'm great! I'm really excited to start the year off, Roxas. I get to spend so much more time with you, now that the summer is over."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, Namine."

There was silence on both ends of the line for a moment, before Roxas heard the distant voice of another man, whom he presumed was Namine's dad, and was talking to her. Roxas didn't pay attention to their conversation; eavesdropping was rude.

"Oh, I've got to go now, Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure. Bye Namine."

"Bye!" He heard her answer before hanging up the phone, and he too did the same. Roxas set his phone back down on his nightstand, then got up from his reclined position on his bed to grab his backpack. He figured he might as well look through his class schedule and memorize it, as well as the map of the school. He liked to know where he was going.

----

**Authors Note:** Well, I cut it short. I figured it would be dragging on too long for the first chapter if I kept going as much as I'd like to have had it. I got a bit lazy with the end, I just wanted to post it. Axel will be appearing soon, don't worry! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
